Max’s Wedding
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: On Max’s Wedding Day he finally meet his mother in law
1. Chapter1

I Do Not Own these characters

Basic on the work byWannabeboytoy with different characters

Peg has powers and Roxanne is her daughter and the two haven't meet before.

Max Goof stood staring at himself in front of the mirror. He had conquered his betrayal ways. Max had met the perfect woman. Roxanne had the perfect body and personality to his liking. She was a brunette, with D-cup breasts and a voluptuous body all the way down. And here he was on their wedding day. The young man couldn't be happier. He began to think of what their wedding night was going to be like. Roxanne, was very good in bed. However, she was a little more on the submissive side than Max preferred. But soon they would be making love without any restrictions. His grin grew with anticipation as did his hard-on.

"Excuse me, do you know where the groom is?" a lady in her mid-forties was poking her head through the door crack. "Oh wait, I found him myself. You must be Max. I'm Peg, Roxanne's mother. It's great to finally meet you." She strode into the room with her arms open for a hug.

Max opened his arms in acceptance. He had no time to take in her appearance. Peg's large boobs were pressing against his chest and his hard cock pressed against her tummy. She was taller than her daughter. Already, he could tell that her chest was bigger too. Roxanne's mom hugged him real tight as she spoke.

"Sorry, I haven't made it to the dinners. But I knew from the way my daughter and my husband talked about you that you were meant to be in this family, and I didn't even need to see you for myself." She pulled apart from Max to get a better look at him. Peg had felt his hard cock pressing against her belly, her daughter had indeed told her the truth. Max was huge. "Let me have a look at you."

Peg took in the site before her. Max stood taller than her by 6 inches. He was well built, handsome and his hard-on was still noticeable. Her daughter had chosen her man wisely.

"You must come from good stock. You will do just fine." Her hands traveled up and down his arms, feeling his muscles. "Hmmmm... I knew my daughter had good taste."

Max took this opportunity to take her in. Roxanne had come from good stock herself. Peg was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had no noticeable wrinkles whatsoever. His soon to be mother-in-law could've passed off as Roxanne's sister. If his wife would look like this in sixteen years, he was one lucky guy.

Peg was wearing an old style dress. It was black with thin straps and splits down both sides of her smooth legs. She also had a white, wide brimmed hat and a long white feather boa draped over her shoulders like a mink. Her arms were covered in smooth white gloves that went above her elbows. The dress hugged her voluptuous body perfectly. But Jeff's fiancé didn't have the rack that her mother owned. Her breasts threatened to rip through her dress. There was a strap that acted like a bridge over the top of her melons extending over a V-shape triangle of tender looking cleavage. She was certainly outfitted to attract. Her husband must be getting lucky tonight, Max thought. Her dark brown hair extended down to the small of her back and was lightly curled. Peg's breasts must have been an E-cup, at least. It was a lovely dress, but it seemed to be small on her, only because of her massive milk-jugs.

Max finally looked up from her heels and noticed that she was staring at his hard-on. Pressing her body against him earlier had kept him hard still. Then he could've sworn he saw her lick her lips.

"Mrs. Pete? Oh good, you guys finally met. Max, Roxanne would like to see her mother. Sorry, I got to steal her away before you can get better acquainted." One of Roxanne's cute bridesmaids was sticking her head in through the door.

"Okay, Grace. Tell her I'll be right there."

"Alright." Grace closed the door and left.

"See you later Mrs...uh... what would you like me to call you?" Max asked as she turned to leave.

"Well considering that in an hour we will be in-laws, why don't you call me mommy?" she suggested with a hinting smile.

Max looked at her face to see if she was serious. Roxanne's father had asked Max to call him by name. Calling her mom he understood, but mommy? Why did she want him to use the childhood name for mothers?

"Okay." He agreed, only because he wanted his wedding to go smoothly. He would talk to Roxanne later, when she is his wife, about her mother's odd request.

Peg stared at him as if expecting him to say more. Max realized what it was.

"Okay... Mommy."

Peg smiled, "I knew we would get along." And she turned to leave. As she walked towards the door, Max watched her luscious ass, she seemed to add a sexy sway in her walk. When she opened the door, she stopped. "Oh I hope Roxanne isn't asking me over to her room because she might be having second thoughts. Cause I would hate to lose you." Max didn't necessarily understand her phrasing.

"Oh and one more thing." She stuck her head in through the door crack again. "Since we probably won't talk to each other until after the ceremony, I should warn you to put your dog on a leash. It seems to love barking at old ladies." She lightly laughed while she walked down the hall. Peg was obviously referring to his penis that was hard before and after she left the room.

This woman was really odd, Max thought. He hoped that Roxanne wouldn't be like her mother 18 years from now, but he did hope that she would look like her mom.

"Stop it!" Max said to himself. He looked into the mirror. He could see it. The lying, cheating and horny devil in him was starting to resurface. His cock wanted inside Candice, his soon to be mother-in-law. The groom began to envision her riding his cock in his honeymoon bed, while Roxanne slept beside them, in her wedding dress. Peg had a wicked smile on her face as she was bouncing up and down on his fuck-stick, telling Max to call her mommy. "Snap out of it!" Max slapped himself. Finally, after sitting in a chair for 30 min. he was able to clear his head of Peg's body, and his dick went soft.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. It was Roxanne's dream wedding. Max looked into Roxanne's eyes and all thoughts of her mother were gone. They kissed and became husband and wife. Although, something seemed to be amiss. Half the people in the audience were staring at Peg. All of them seemed to come from Max's side, his family and friends. Roxanne's side of people looked funny, almost as if they weren't paying attention. But Max couldn't really care, he was too happy with Roxanne.

Max and Roxanne Goof stepped into their limo ready to move on to the reception. Max felt the urge to consummate their marriage early by ripping open Roxanne's wedding dress and fucking her in their limo.

Knock! Knock! Roxanne lowered her window so that her mother could stick part of her head in. Her milky smooth cleavage was there for Max to see as she spoke to the two of them, "Well, it seems that the father of the bride has started the reception early. He's already wobbly, in no condition to drive. Honey, I hate to ask you to do this, but I don't have my license. And you know how paranoid I am about anyone I don't know driving my car. I need you to drive your father to the reception."

"Mom, are you kidding? Max paid a fortune for this limo. I think that you could let one of Max's friends drive Dad, or one of mine. Make an exception for once?" Roxanne pleaded. But Max knew that if Peg put her foot down then that would be it. His wife had told him that her mom was very authorative and insisted that her children do as their told and they did. Then Max saw Peg lean into Roxanne and whisper something in her ear. It then seemed that she had her daughter's complete attention.

"No, I've put my foot down. You are driving your father. Here are the keys. I know that you have your license inside. Make sure you grab it before you leave." Peg handed her daughter the car keys and opened the door for her. Roxanne looked into her husband's eyes for forgiveness. He couldn't believe this was happening; they were going to have drive to their wedding reception in convertible with his drunken father-in-law. They kissed and Roxanne stepped out of the car. Max began to follow her when a white gloved hand of his mother-in-law's pushed him back into the limo. "Ugh, ugh. If you spent so much money on this limo, then you should use it. And besides, my car is only a two-seater. At least, we can get to know each other better, son-in-law."

Peg joined Max in the limousine. Max looked out the window at Roxanne, wishing there was something they could do. "I'm sorry, baby. See you soon."

Peg closed the door and settled in across from Jeff. "We're ready driver." She said to the chauffeur while eyeing Max oddly.

Max buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry about this, but we shouldn't let this ruin the day or spoil a fancy limo ride. Let's have some champagne!" she grabbed the bottle from the side panel and poured a glass for the both of them. "To new family members," Peg held out her glass, and Max, with a forced smile, clinked it with his and took a drink, "May we be closer than a mother and son."

Max gulped at that last phrase she had slipped in there. This woman was really starting to creep him out. He didn't understand her intentions. But he was about to.

Peg pushed her white glove covered finger down on a button and the black screen rose up that concealed the driver's view of his passengers. Max's eyes couldn't help but travel up and down his mother-in-law's body. Sitting in the limo with her legs crossed had made the splits in her dress bigger and exposed a lot of her smooth, long legs. Max suddenly envisioned the bottom back half of her dress draped over her back as she bent over the outside trunk of their limo while Max jack-hammered his cock inside and out of her pussy and calling her mommy. And she had a wicked smile of approval.

Uh-oh! Max's cock was hard in an instant. He looked out the window again to try and forget about his voluptuous mother-in-law. The new husband looked at his watch. They had only been in the limo for 2 min. The reception was 30 minutes away, which was why they had got the limousine in the first place. Max finished his glass of champagne.

"Here, let me pour you another." Peg took his glass and filled it up before he could object. When she handed it back to him, he noticed that the front part of her dress covering her legs no longer rested on her knee. It had slipped to the side. At his first glance, Max could've sworn he saw her bare pussy. "So, Max, tell me about you? What do you like? What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well... uh those are some open questions." He replied, not knowing how to answer.

"Only as broad as you make it." She handed it back to him candidly.

"Okay... I married Roxanne, and she basically answers all of those questions." Max said with a proud smile for his wife.

"Do you love your wife? My daughter?" Peg asked in an inquisitive tone.

"That's a funny question to be asking your son-in-law on his wedding day." Max inquired.

"Don't be frightened, it's only a lead-in question."

"Oh, well you're not one much for small talk are you?"

"No." Peg said softly with a smile.

"Yes, I love Roxanne, my wife, very much."

"Why do you love her?"

"Hmmm, she's bright, friendly, she's beautiful, she's witty" Max was about to continue when Peg cut him off.

"Does she give you all you want and need?" Peg interjected.

Max thought about her question for a second, and being the honest realist that he was, told her his truth of the matter, "I really doubt if anyone gets what they really want and need from another person..."

"Some people get more... What about yourself?" Peg asked again. Max didn't know where this was going.

"I suppose you'd have to ask your daughter that question." He said with a sincere smile. Peg smiled and looked at the limo floor. But now Max was curious. "How about you, are you that type of person who gets more?"

Peg lifted only her eyes and replied in a whisper, "Absolutely." She looked into her son-in-laws eyes. "When I get through... there is no more wanting."

Max didn't know how to reply to that one. "Hmmm" was all he could muster.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Max found himself wanting to catch another look and confirm his first view under Peg's dress; he continued to gaze at her bare legs frequently for the next 5 minutes. There it was, her bare pussy. His mother-in-law had not worn panties to her daughter's wedding! Max suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched, he looked up to see Peg staring into his eyes with a wicked, triumphant smile across her red lips.

"My, my, you are a naughty boy. Looking at your mother-in-law's CUNT." Peg said without covering up.

"I'm sorry; it just caught my eye is all." Max said trying to tear his eyes away from her open pussy.

"It seems to have caught the attention of little Max as well."

Damn this penis! Max thought, it was getting him into trouble again.

"I'm just over anxious for my wedding night." Max replied weakly.

"Well that's understandable." Peg said and finally covered her vagina with her dress.

Phew! Max thought. That could've been a disaster. He could swear that Peg, his mother-in-law of only 15 minutes, was coming on to him. But his quick thinking and smooth words had put a stop to that. But his cock wouldn't go down. He looked up at Peg and saw that she was staring right at it, with a look of intent.

"Okay, I think it's only fair, that since you've seen my privates, I get to see yours." She stated bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Max asked to make sure he heard her right. Not again, he thought. Why did he always attract the sexiest evil seductresses?

"Show me your cock." Peg said with an increasing look of anger. She did not like to be defied.

"I'm sorry, Peg. But that is not going to happen." Max was taking control of the situation before it escalated out of his hands. He was not going to let himself cheat on Roxanne, especially with her mother, his mother-in-law.

"I see, well, I guess you just need a little more persuasion." Peg gave an iniquitous smile while pulling her bottom front dress to the side of her legs and spreading them, completely exposing herself. One of her white glove-covered hands reached down and gently stroked her pussy lips. The other massaged her breast through her dress. Max's mother-in-law stuck her tongue out and moaned, looking into her daughter's husband's eyes.

Max was captivated. He didn't wonder for a second if this was a joke or if this was a test and if he gave in, then Peg would tell Roxanne. He knew that this was for real. And his cock was longing to break out of his wedding tux.

"Do you like my pussy? It looks nice, doesn't it?" Peg asked. Her pussy had been neatly trimmed so that there was a small triangular patch of brown hair above her vagina. It was just the way that Jeffrey preferred pussies.

Max remained speechless. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one; then again, he'd never gotten out of any of these situations without fucking. His mother-in-law stuck her glove covered fingers into her pussy, while moaning, and pulled them out. Her glove and box were noticeably wet. Looking into her son-in-law's eyes, she stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked her cum off of them.

"Wanna taste of me, don't you." They weren't questions.

Max finally gathered enough strength to speak, though it came out in a croak. "It doesn't really matter what I want. I can't go through with it."

"Yes you can. Stop acting like a boy. You want me. You want to fuck me. You want to fuck your hot, sexy, big-titted and dirty mother-in-law. ... And she wants to fuck you. You need to do as your mother tells you. Now... take your cock out... and stroke it for Mommy."

Max did as he was told. He was completely under the spell of his mother-in-law now. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants. His cock nearly burst out of his boxers. Now, it was out in the open for Peg to see.

"Mmmm, very nice. Roxanne wasn't kidding. You're even bigger than my husband." Peg began stroking her pussy again.

Max cringed at the mention of his wife and his father-in-law.

"I said stroke it, Son." Peg reiterated and Jeff followed her command.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as his hand went up and down on his penis.

"I want to fuck you. And Mommy gets what Mommy wants..." her hands began to travel all over her voluptuous body. "You love my daughter, I can tell, but not as much as you love my sexy body. Soon you will grow to love every one of my body parts more than my daughter. And we will start with my pussy. Come to Mommy now." She motioned him over with her glove-covered finger.

"I don't think I can do this." Max stopped himself, and stopped stroking.

"Did I say you could stop stroking? You've got to keep your big cock hard for your mother-in-law. I know what you want and I know what you need. Roxanne told me everything. I could tell by her descriptions that you liked to be controlled, commanded and seduced. My daughter inherited her submissive side from her father. I am the ruler of my family, and you are now a part of my family, so you will do as I say. Now, get over here and SUCK ON MY PUSSY." Peg gave him a triumphant smile as her son-in-law got down to his knees on the limo floor and crawled over to his new mom and her dripping wet pussy.

"That's a good boy. Come to your mother-in-law." She spread her legs open further and gave Max open access to her snatch. "Lick my dirty cunt."

The mesmerized son-in-law extended his tongue and grazed over Peg's pussy lips. "Oh, don't be shy, dive in." Peg grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into her vagina. His tongue went straight into her fuck-hole. "Yesss, there we go. Good boy. Move it around in there. Ughhhh. Tongue-fuck Mommy! Yesssssssss..." she hissed through gritted teeth. Peg still had her hat on, along with her white gloves up past her elbows and her black dress was still covering her large tits. She threw one end of her white feather boa over Max's back and held his head on her mound with one of her hands while the other rubbed the undersides of her tits through her dress.

Max's lips closed over her gaping slit, drawing the flesh of her tender old twat into his mouth. He slipped both hands under her still round ripe ass and pulled her cunt hard up against his jaw. As his tongue slipped between the lips of her pussy and stabbed into her dilated hole, Max heard his mother-in-law cry out.

"Ohhhhh, yessss, Max! My Roxanne wasn't kidding. You horny little devil! Suck it! Suck my cunt! It tastes better than your wife's doesn't it? I am so much hotter than my daughter. Ugghh! I've got bigger and rounder tits, longer and sexier hair, better dick-sucking lips, a perfect hourglass figure, a rounder and juicier ass and even though I've given birth to her, I still have a tighter cunt." She let out a wicked laugh at her statement, but Max hardly took her words to heart. He was enjoying the taste of her pussy too much to really pay attention.


	2. Chapter2

Peg squealed with delight as she felt her son-in-law's hot wet tongue lapping at the quivering flesh of her juicy, open slit. Encouraged by her lusty cries, Max rammed his tongue all the way inside his wife's mother's tasty cunt, stopping only when his nose pressed tightly against her clit. In response, Peg pushed her cunt-mound up hard against her new son's mouth, moving her slim mature hips in time with the young man's jabbing, flicking tongue.

When her son-in-law sucked the stem of her throbbing little love button deep into the back his mouth, Peg almost screamed with pleasure. She held onto him by the ears with both hands now and pressed his face against her squirming cunt. In turn, Max twisted his juice-drenched mouth from side to side, trying to burrow his delving tongue ever more deeply into her sweet, gaping cunt-hole. Max loved the flavor of his mother-in-law's tasty pussy. He could have happily eaten her eager snatch all through his honeymoon.

"Such a good son-in-law. Doing exactly as his mommy tells him. Suck my cunt! Ohhh gawd! You're gonna make me cum, Max. Make me cum! Make your dirty mother-in-law cum! Yes, yes, yessss! YESSSSSSSS! FUCK YES! FUCKING MAKE ME CUM! AHHHHHH! UGGHHHHH!" she screamed out in ecstasy while spilling her juices onto her daughter's husband's face. Peg knew she would enjoy this. She lifted his face up to her and licked her juices off of him, before shoving her tongue into his mouth. Max readily accepted Peg's tongue and swapped his spit and her juices back and forth with her for a few minutes.

Peg finally broke the kiss, "Now I think it's time I get a taste of my son-in-law's cock, a privilege that all mother-in-laws should have, especially the ones who are hotter and better lovers than their daughters. Now sit back on your seat."

Max did as he was told. He was through trying to resist. His mother-in-law could do whatever she wanted to him. He was her sex-slave now. Peg finally took off part of her outfit, her hat. Her long hair flowed freely now, half of it over the front part of her right shoulder. Before she sucked her son-in-law's prick though, she wanted to lay out the ground rules for him and let him know of her plans.

"Tell me, Max, do you love my pussy more than my Roxanne?" she asked.

"No. Though it is very tasty." He replied honestly.

"Your feelings will change very soon. You will love your mother-in-law's pussy ten times more than my daughter."

Max cringed at the thought because he realized that it may be true.

"You want me to possess you, Max. Take complete control of your life. And I intend to do just that. I've already begun by having you as a lover before my daughter on your wedding day. But I'm going to do much more than that. I'm going to fuck you at the reception too. I'm going to fuck you on your honeymoon as well, more than my daughter. Don't worry, arrangements have been made. My daughter and husband are too naïve and obedient to notice anything going on. I want your cum inside me at all times. You are going to fuck me and fill me at least every other day. My daughter is not going to have much of your cum if she gets any at all... She wants babies too, but she won't get them... I'll get them." She gave Max an evil smile.

His jaw dropped. The whole speech was hard to believe and stomach but the last part, instead of wanting to throw-up, Max had never wanted to fuck and fill someone with cum more in his life than he wanted to with his mother-in-law right at that moment.

"That's right. I'm going to have your babies. Your mother-in-law's belly is going to swell with your children, on multiple occasions. I'll trick my husband into thinking they're all his. And when he finally croaks, which will be in a few years, I will move in with you and my daughter. And we will raise the children together as husband and wife behind my daughter's back." Peg spoke with a malicious tone. She was evil, but Max had been turned into her puppet.

"Now sit back, my son. Momma wants to suck your cock." She slithered over to her son-in-law and took hold of his cock with her gloved fingers. "Mmmmm, I know I'm gonna love this."

While looking into Max's eyes, she took him into her mouth. Sucking with wild abandon, Peg bobbed her head up and down. She emanated slurping sounds as she slobbered all over her son-in-law's prick. Her tongue moved up and down the sides of his cock whenever she briefly disengaged. She massaged the crown of his dick when she put him inside her lips.

"You like that don't you baby boy. You love having your sexy mother-in-law sucking your cock. Don't you?" then she resumed.

"Yessss! You're so good, Mommy! Keep sucking me, please."

"Better than my daughter? Am I better than your wife?"

"Yes! You're amazing. Your tongue has a mind of its own. You're a much better cock-sucker than Roxanne. Please don't stop. I'm so close." He begged her.

"Ugh, ugh." She squeezed the base of his cock to prevent his explosion. "We need to save all your cum for my pussy. You can't knock me up by cumming in my mouth. But since you're so close, we might as well fuck right now." Peg stood hunched over in the moving limo as she turned around. Her back now to her son-in-law, she grabbed the back part of her split dress and raised it over her waist.

Peg's pussy was now exposed for her daughter's husband again, and it was dripping wet. She steadily lowered her pussy to Max's cock. Max's mother-in-law grabbed his fuck-stick and aimed it up towards her gaping hole.

"Please, I can't do this." Max's conscience made one last plea. But it only came from his voice as his hands reached up to Peg's ass and squeezed.

"Yes you can." And she impaled herself on her daughter's husband's cock in less than a second. "Ohhhh fuck! God dammit, you're HUGE!!" Peg took a few more seconds to get used to the feel of her son-in-law's big dick inside of her pussy. "Now... FUCK MY CUNT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YA, FUCK ME HARDER THAN YOU EVER FUCKED YOUR WIFE! That's a good boy! YEESSSSSSS!" she hissed as Max began to piston himself up into her.

"My God!?! You're so damn tight!?!" Max muttered. He was near tears it felt so good.

"That's because Mommy knows how to work her cunt. Feel that? And because my husband's cock ain't nothing compared to yours, my dear son-in-law. You're SO FUCKING HUGE, MAX! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEE! OHHH, I'M GONNA CUM ON YOUR FUCKING COCK! YESSSS, FEEL MY JUICES MIX WITH YOURS, OH MY SON!" she was really getting off on this mother-son thing as she covered Max's penis with her feminine fluids. But their session was far from over.

Fucking in the limo wasn't easy. Peg leaned fully back against her son-in-law, slowing down the action. Jeff's cock bent back to accommodate the position shift. Peg pulled up the front part of her dress split and felt Max's cock inside her pussy with her gloves.

"Oooooooo, its perfection. We were meant to copulate. My cunt and your cock were meant for each other. And your sperm and my eggs are meant for each other as well. But tell me... what do you love more? Your wife and my daughter, or my cunt?" she squeezed her pussy walls around his cock for good measure.

"Ohhh shit! Ohhhh God, IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD." He said as Peg wasn't even looking him in the eyes.

"That's right. Give into me. Surrender your body and soul. Love is more than wanting, it needs, and you need my cunt more than you need Roxanne now. Don't you?"

"Yes! I need your cunt more than your daughter. I love your cunt more than I love my wife." Max cringed at his words, but they were true, and his mother-in-law wouldn't let him escape them as she let out a triumphant, evil laugh.

"You belong to me now, Son. You will fill me full of your potent seed ten times more than you fill my daughter from now on. NOW FUCK ME HARD! YESSSS!"

Max obliged her order and drove up into his mother-in-law as she leaned forward once more. But Peg's dirty mouth was far from done.

"YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MY TITTIES WOULDN'T YOU! BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO SEE THEM TO GIVE INTO ME... OHHH GAWD!... ONCE YOU'VE MADE ME PREGNANT... UGHHH... MY TITS WILL FILL UP FULL OF MILK... YESSSSSS!... AND YOU ARE GONNA BE THE FIRST TO NURSE FROM ME!... ERRRRR, UGHH!... I'LL NURSE YOU WHILE WE'RE FUCKING! I'LL NURSE YOU EVERY... CHANCE... I... GET! AHHHHH!" Peg screamed and came on Max's dick once more.

Her bouncing slowed and Max responded by slowing his pace with her. His mother-in-law's cunt still held him tighter than his wife's. He truly loved it more than Roxanne.

"Now the time has come. Time for you to solidify our special relationship. It's time for my son-in-law to cum inside his mother-in-law's cunt and knock... her... up! DO IT NOW, YOU SON OF BITCH! INJECT ME WITH YOUR BABY-MAKING JUICE!" Peg froze right on top of Jeff's cock. Her pussy completely enveloping his penis to the base. She squeezed her cunt tight around his dick, bringing him unimagined pleasure and helping him build his release.

"OH MY GAWD! I'M GONNA CUM IN MY MOTHER-IN-LAW'S CUNT! AHHHHH..." Max bellowed and Peg relaxed her cunt lips grip. A torrent of sperm shot up straight into the depths of his mother-in-law's womb. It was the hardest that Jeff had ever cum in his life. It felt as if gallons were pouring out of him and into Peg's pussy.

"YESSSSSSS! I CAN FEEL IT. YOU REALLY MUST LOVE MY CUNT TO BE GIVING IT SO MUCH SPERM. COME ON, KEEP PUMPING YOUR LOAD INTO ME! THAT'S A GOOD BOY! SUCH A GOOD SON-IN-LAW!" Peg's pussy seemed to be sucking his cum from out of his cock. It began to overflow down around his prick base and balls.

When Max finally finished cumming inside Peg's snatch, he leaned back. He was exhausted. His mother-in-law fucked the energy out of him before his wedding reception. The limo stopped right at that moment.

"Perfect timing. Just like I planned." Peg purred. She lifted her vagina off of Max's member and adjusted her dress down over her bare pussy which was beginning to gush her son-in-law's sperm down her inner thighs. "My, my, we've made quite a mess. Listen to me carefully, Max. Do no feel guilty about what we've just done. You couldn't possibly resist me. Not only because of my sexy body, but because of my profession. You see, baby, I'm a master hypnotist."

"What?! You hypnotized me?!" Max asked bewildered.

"No, I couldn't hypnotize you. I knew that was impossible the moment we met. You're mind is too strong to let me in. But your weakness is obviously your sex drive. I knew that my body would be all I needed to claim you as mine. No one else will ever have you but me from now on, as I have just decided. Your cock is too good. And I'm a jealous woman." Peg stared into his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me that would be impossible. I have to have sex with Roxanne, my wife, once in a while if I want the marriage to work. And I do want it to work." Max replied. He may have needed his mother-in-law's pussy to survive now, but Roxanne gave him an emotional bond that he needed as well. But Peg gave him a wicked smile at his last statement.

"Don't worry about my daughter. While you have a strong mind, she used to have a strong mind."

"What do you mean?" Max was beginning to feel angry.

"Well, living with a master hypnotist who has to control everything and everyone around them to feel comfortable for the majority of her life, it was only a matter of time before I broke her. I wore her down and took control of her mind when she turned eighteen."

"How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"I do it to everybody. A mind like yours is very rare."

"You've been controlling her all this time." Max was beginning to turn red.

"No, you misunderstand. She fell in love with you all on her own. I didn't influence her at all in her relationships... Once I break someone, whether it takes ten years or ten seconds, like I did with most of the people before the ceremony, I only control their subconscious. I create a word for my voice and only my voice to use when I want to enter their subconscious and give them a command. It could be a simple one, like enjoy the wedding. I can instill an emotion in them or a desire. I could even make them kill themselves, but don't worry, I'm not that evil."

"You hypnotized my family?! You were controlling them during the wedding?!" Max was red now. But Peg wasn't worried about him yet. She felt that she had found her equal, one that she could control, and yet still present a challenge every time.

"I am still controlling them."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I instilled a command into each and every one of them and my family, 'have a good time today, and watch me. Do not interfere, but watch me and what I do.'"

Realizing that the command wasn't that bad, Max's anger stopped increasing. "And why would you tell them to do that?"

"Because I can't have them stopping my actions today. I am going to live out my fantasy. And I get off on the idea that none of them will remember what they see me do, including my daughter, except in her dreams. Her dreams will haunt her for the rest of her life, but she'll ignore them and never tell you. I'll fuck you right in front of her and have her watch my pussy suck up your cum everyday and I'll give her thoughts and visions that it was her who got fucked by her husband and got your cum Oh I love it... it sounds deliciously wicked."

"You're crazy." Max said with wide eyes, but a quickly hardening cock.

"Oooooo, you seem to like my plans. And I'm not crazy, just power crazed. I love seeing how far my power over peoples' minds goes. Taking away someone's free will makes me feel like a god or goddess." She smiled with evil content.

"You are not a god. And you can't control my will." Max began to rise, he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

"Calm down lover. I can't control you, at least not your will. But I still have my powers of persuasion. And drastic times call for drastic measures." Peg quickly stretched the hole in her dress showing her cleavage all the way around the sides or her breasts. Her tits were now exposed for her son-in-law to gaze upon. And he was gazing.

"Oh my God!" he mouthed.

"What do you think of my most powerful assets, Son? Would you like to hold your mommy's tits?" Peg cupped her left breast and pinched her right nipple as she manipulated her son-in-law to the point of insanity.

His cock had never been harder in his life. "YES MOMMY, PLEEEEASE! LET ME TOUCH THEM! THEY'RE MAGNIFICANT!" Max begged.

Peg smiled, this was why she loved to control people. She could melt them into her mindless worshipping slaves. Max's mother-in-law was an evil villain.

"Later, my pet, we've arrived at the reception." She pulled her dress back over her tits, much to Max's disdain, but he knew it had to be done. He grunted his displeasure and without any ease, stuck his hard cock back into his tux.

He then realized the mess that had been left on his pants. His own juices and most of Peg's covered his crotch and thighs. He then noticed that Peg was leaking his sperm out of her pussy at an alarming rate.

The limo stopped and he saw Roxanne coming straight towards the limo. What were they going to do? He thought.

"Don't worry, Baby. Mommy is here. All I have to do is say one word." She dipped her fingers into her pussy and scooped up a fat glob of semen onto her gloved fingers. Peg smiled at Max and motioned for him to open the door for her. He did and he stepped out ahead of her. Max ignored his wife and gave her mother his hand as she stepped out of the limo.

"What was that about, Honey?" Roxanne asked about why he just ignored her as if he wasn't happy to see her.

"I'll explain honey... You see, Max doesn't love you anymore. Your husband loves me. He loves every part of my body more than you now. Cause your mother just fucked his brains out on the way here. And here's the proof, his cum and my juices that I extracted from my full cunt." Peg smiled malevolently at her daughter as she shoved her cum-covered gloved fingers up in front of Roxanne's face.

Max's jaw dropped, this wasn't what Peg said she would do. She was lying to him all this time in the limo, she wasn't a master hypnotist. His mother-in-law just wanted to destroy their marriage. He could see the anger and disbelief building in his wife. He was in for it now.

Peg leaned into her daughter and whispered into her ear, "Pussy!" all of a sudden; Roxanne's face lost all emotion. She stood there motionless, with her eyes staring straight ahead of her, but without focus. "Sorry Max, I had to see how she would react to that. And she will react that way if I do tell her. And I will tell her if you ever disobey me in a big way, like telling someone about my powers. But for now, watch me." She turned back towards her brainless daughter. Max gave a sigh of relief but was amazed at how powerful his mother-in-law seemed to be.

"Oh my dear Roxanne, you poor thing, completely powerless to your own mother. I want you to know this before we walk in there. You will forget what you just saw and heard. You will stay in your zombie state until I break you out of it. I want your eyes never to leave your husband. You will watch him all through the reception, and all through the moment he takes me out on the dance floor instead of you and fucks me standing, well, we'll probably end up on the ground. I will accompany you on your honeymoon. You will watch every second of my honeymoon with your husband, witness me fucking him senseless on your nuptial bed. But every time we fuck you will remember it as though you made love with him instead. However, in reality, you will never touch your husband's cock again. It belongs to me now! Here, my fingers are covered in my juices mixed with your husband's cum. Suck on them for me, dear." Peg smiled knowingly that her daughter would obey.

Max watched in astonishment as his wife took her mother's fingers into her mouth and sucked the cum off of them without any feeling on her face or in her eyes. They were locked on Max however, obeying her mother's earlier command to watch him. "Honey? Can you here me? Are you in there?" he wondered. But she ignored, she couldn't hear him, she could only listen to her mother in her subconscious. Roxanne continued sucking her mom's fingers until they were clean.

"She only hears my voice in her trance." Peg said to her son-in-law, then turned back to her daughter. "Swallow all the juices, Darling." After Roxanne finished gulping down her mother's and husband's cum, Peg spoke yet again, "Now follow us inside."

Peg took Max's hand in her now clean gloved hand and led him in tow inside the reception hall. Roxanne followed closely behind. Max looked back at her. His wife's eyes were blank but looking into his own. "What did she ever do to you to deserve this?" he asked his mother-in-law as they walked.

"Nothing, I control all those around me. I have to. It's my spite. And if I have the opportunity to get off on it then I will make that happen. And I knew that you would get me off." She looked back and smiled.

They entered the large room and all the people looked at the bride and groom with smiles. Max looked around as they made their way to the dance floor. Most of the people had stupid grins on their faces with blank stares. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier. But he did observe that there were a few people with confused looks on their mugs. They were probably wondering why he was holding his mother-in-law's hand instead of his wife's.

Once they were on the dance floor, Peg spoke to Max, "Alright, Sweetie, I have to go mingle for a few minutes, make sure that everyone enjoys the show. Mmmmm. Stay here, Baby. Remember, Mommy loves your cock." She gave his dick a squeeze through his pants. Some of the people still watching that were conscious were appalled. Max watched his mother-in-law make the rounds. He sat down and watched as she went to each person or groups of people and hypnotized them into her power and will. It took her only five minutes to have everyone smiling and all eyes on her, the groom and the bride.


	3. Chapter3

Peg returned to Max, "Well, lover, all that's left is the band. But first, give Mommy a kiss!" she grabbed her wife's husband and shoved her tongue down his throat. Max returned the kiss and they tongue wrestled for a minute, moaning. Then she disengaged from him and turned her gaze to the band. The she-devil walked up to the stage, "Alright boys, all eyes on me for a sec." All the band members looked at her. Yes, she was sexy, but why did she just kiss the groom? They wondered. "You all looking at me? Good. This will only take a few seconds..." Peg began to pull her dress apart and show her tits. "Desire... crave... lust... need... worship... MY BODY!" she pulled her straps aside and the band looked at her tits. Their eyes were instantly blank. Their will was no longer their own. Max had no idea that hypnotists could mesmerize people this way.

Peg pulled her straps back into place and turned to look at her daughter. "See what your mama can do? I have taken complete control of your dream wedding. Fitting, since I paid for it... Now, watch me as the band plays you and your husband's song and I won't just dance with your husband to your song... no... I will fuck him to it."

Peg pulled Max's hands to hers and began dancing slowly with him as the band played their song. Max couldn't even remember what their song was as his body was pressed into his mother-in-law's voluptuous frame. He looked around again, briefly noticing that all eyes were on them. They were smiling at them as if they were the married couple.

"What do you think, Darling? How do you like my world?" Peg whispered into his ear.

"I think you're an evil person. You've robbed these people, your family and my family of their free will." Max responded with hate building behind his eyes but his cock growing even harder.

"Yes, I have. They all belong to me now. I took their free will and made it my own. Just like your cock. I may not be able to manipulate your mind, but I have power over your dick and your desires. I will keep working until your heart is mine. But we have the rest of our lives to do so. You still want to fuck me! Don't you, Max?" Peg grabbed his hard prick through his tux pants.

"Yes..." he answered meekly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to fuck you."

"What's my name, Max?"

"I need to fuck you, Mommy! Now!" Max growled pushing her back harder against him.

"Now? But Baby, what about all these people watching?" Peg mock toned seriousness. She had her son-in-law in complete power.

"I don't CARE!" Max grabbed her ass with his right hand and squeezed tight. "OHHHH, YOU FEEL SOOO GOOD, MOMMMY!"

"But Son, what about my husband?"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" he grabbed her tit with his left hand and began groping her heavily with maddening lust.

"But Sweetie, your wife is standing not five feet from us in her wedding dress watching us. If we fuck right now, she will see everything."

"I... DON'T... GIVE... A... SHIT... YOU... ARE... MINE!!!" Max pulled her straps aside and exposed her tits for everyone to see. He immediately dove into her cleavage and began slurping and slobbering all over her creamy mounds of flesh.

"OHHHHH, YESSSSSSS! THAT'S IT, BABY! SUCK ON MY TITS! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO TAKE ME! NOW, TAKE YOUR WIFE'S MOTHER AND FUCK HER!" Peg yelped in pleasure.

Max whipped his cock out of his pants. His cock-head was oozing sperm at the tip, longing to be inside his mother-in-law once more and forever. Peg quickly raised the bottom of her dress up and wrapped one of her legs around him. "Hurry! PUT YOUR FAT COCK INSIDE MY CUNT AND FUCK ME!"

Max obeyed his wife's mother and positioned his prick at her entrance. They plunged into each other and fucked. "Grab my ass, Baby! I'm gonna ride you standing up!"

He held her ass as she jumped onto him and started humping on his cock in mid-air. The front flap of her dress pressed against their waists and concealed his penetration from their view, although his eyes were on her bouncing tits, and Peg was looking right at her daughter with a wicked smile on her face. The back flap of her dress hung down from her ass, touching the floor with every bounce on her son-in-law's cock. Peg yelped with glee as her daughter's husband made her cum with his huge dick inside her cunt.

"Lay down... I want to bounce on your cock! Let Mommy bounce on your fat cock!" Peg said in a ragged breath. Max laid down and she sat down on top of him. Her dress flaps once again concealed his penetration. She rode him until he came inside her again. Breathing hard Peg lean down close to Max's face. "I love you Max Goof. I really do." Max saw that she meant ever word. She was completely his as much as he was hers. "I love you Peg Goof." Peg gave a look of pure joy. They kiss again. They only meet for the first time a couple hours ago and yet they belong to each other more tightly than the vows Max and Roxanna had spoken.

Peg then adjusted herself as she stood up from the dance floor. Her pussy gushed Max's sperm onto his cock from the few feet separating them. Her dress flaps fell back into place and she pulled her straps back up over her large tits. She looked around for someone until she saw one of her daughter's bridesmaids, the cute one from earlier, Grace. She was Roxanne's best friend.

"Clean his cock off with your tongue." Peg commanded her as she walked to the stage. Roxanne's friend obeyed, kneeling on the floor and slurping all over his dick until it was glistening only with her saliva. "Ladies and gentlemen..." Peg took the microphone. "Thank you for coming, that's enough, dear." The bridesmaid stopped and stood up. "You can all leave now, once you exit those doors you will wake up and forget everything that happened here. You will remember it as though it all went as you had hoped... Now if you don't mind... I have a son-in-law to fuck on his honeymoon." She smiled at Max.

And so the rest of his life went as his mother-in-law wanted. She fucked him on the plane with her daughter sitting next to them and all the passengers under her spell. They fucked all through the honeymoon. Peg was pregnant weeks later. Roxanne thought that all the children her mother had were hers. Roxanne spent most of her life in her subconscious, never able to do anything about her mother and her husband fucking each other everyday and having a total of seven children. And through it all, Max Goof was finally truly happy.


End file.
